


Soul Siblings

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Danny Phantom, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Everyone has a soul and a soul is forever when you die your soul is reborn into someone new but it doesn't just happen in one universe but on every world in the multiverse and just as there are copies of people in every universe there are the same souls. But sometimes the soul won't be reborn as the same person and one soul every billion years can speak to it's soul siblings.





	

**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognize**

**Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

**This story is a crossover of Danny Phantom, Avengers, Supergirl and Young Justice**

**Dani POV**

 

I flew away dramatically from Danny and Valerie pretending that I was ok but inside I was freaking out I just got melted down, I land in the forest miles from a city and transformed and cried.

 

**"Who- oh! We have a new member of the link guys wake up!"**

 

I jump hearing a boys voice.

 

"Who's there?!" I call looking around and wiping my eyes trying to stop the tears. " _I know I heard someone,"_ I thought.

 

When no one responded till, "That's cause you did," a British girl's voice this time.

 

I look around again still no one. "What the-"

 

 _"Guys stop freaking her out!"_ Another voice scolds. _"I'm sorry about them we are speaking to you telepathically I'm Kara what's your name?"_ Kara says in my head.

 

 _"Um I'm Dani, why are you in my head?"_ I question wondering what is going on.

 

 **"It's not really a choice. Thing is we're all linked, after something  bad happened to each of us we got access to the link, I'm Dick by the way, so are you whelmed?"** Dick asks.

 

_ "Sorry Dick can be kind of random, let do a roll call, I'm Kara Zor-El Danvers AKA Supergirl Earth-38." _

 

**"Richard 'Dick' Grayson-Wayne AKA Robin Earth 16."**

 

"Katerina 'Kat' Williams not a Superhero like these weirdos don't know which Earth I'm on."

 

** "Eric Johnson." **

 

 _"Okay I've gone crazy. Fantastic,"_ I think with a sigh.

 

"You aren't going crazy. Here I'll prove it."

 

Suddenly my eyes go blurry and then I see a window showing London and I hear loud music.

 

 _"WHAT THE HELL?!"_ I scream mentally.

 

"Relax, I'm letting you see through my eyes. So still think you're crazy?"

 

This definitely seems real. _"Yeah I believe you so what did you mean be earths before? And how are we linked?"_ I ask going back to my own eyes and ears.

 

_ "Well it's kind of a long story, you see everyone has a soul and a soul is forever, even after you die. Your soul is reborn into someone new, someone completely different in a different country or on another planet with a different face, gender, sexuality, personality but still the same soul. And this doesn't just happen in one universe it happens on every world in the multiverse, and just like there are copies of the same people in every universe there are the same souls. _

__

_ But sometimes the soul won't be reborn into the same person _

__

_ What makes the worlds in the multiverse different are choices said. One day a man will bring lunch with him to work and life continues on as normal and dies old in his sleep and is reborn on another planet as a girl who grows up and joins the army. But a him on another earth goes out for lunch and gets hit by a car and his soul is reborn that day instead of in 50 years like his counterpart but is reborn as boy from New Zealand who grows up to be a mechanic. _

__

_And rarely maybe one soul every billion years develops the ability to speak to some of its counterparts across the multiverse and that's what we can do,"_ Kara explains.

 

 **"Simply put we are your siblings from other universes."** Dick tells me cheerfully.

 

 **"I'm not related to any of you I hate you all,"** Eric monotone's.

 

_ "Ignore him he's- ok he's always like that." _

 

 _"That's ok so all of you- except Eric are going to be my annoying siblings?"_ I question.

 

"Oh yes believe me being link siblings is great I can sing off key in you ears for hours and you can't shut me out!" Kat tells me evilly.

 

 _"It's true unfortunately, I didn't know my people could get headaches until Dick and Kat started doing duets,"_ Kara says in a pained 'voice' Dick cackles in response making a chill run down my spine.

 

 **"Fantastic we have a new link member for you to torment now go private, I have work to do,"** Eric says in his monotone voice.

 

 _"Alright Eric we'll talk to you later,"_ Kara tells him.

 

A funny feeling goes through my mind. _"Um what was that?"_ I ask bewildered.

 

 **"Think of the link as a chat group when someone doesn't want to be involved in a chat we change chat rooms leaving the chat isn't an option but we can change chat rooms,"** Dick tells me.

 

I yawn, _"Ok thanks."_

 

 _"You sound tired what time is it over there?"_ Kara asks.

 

_"I don't know 4 am? When I escaped Vlad it was like 3 and that was awhile ago."_

 

"Escaped?"

 

**"What do you mean?"**

 

 _"Escaped?"_ they all question at once I think back to what happened and try to figure out what to tell them. Then a feeling comes over my mind and the memory is clear and I show it to them somehow.

 

 **"I'm sorry Danielle why don't you get some sleep, tomorrow I'll tech you to hack so you can make a background,"** Dick suggests.

 

 _"yeah ok, thanks Dick."_ I find a soft match of grass and fall asleep.

 

ooooooooo

 

When I wake up the sun is high in the sky. _"Um what time is it?"_ I question.

 

**"Tricky question, what time zone are you in?"**

 

_"I don't know I think I'm near New York what time zone is that?"_

 

**"The same one as me it's 2:55pm."**

 

 _"Ok I over slept then, oh well,"_ I think standing up. _"So where's everyone else?"_

 

**"Kara's got superhero stuff to do, Kat's in class and Eric is working. So we are on a private chat."**

 

 _"Don't you have school?"_ I ask

 

**"I do, math it's my best subject and I already know everything the teacher is talking about."**

 

I smirk, _"So you're a math nerd."_

 

 **"Yep,"** he responses cheerfully. **"Now hacking 101, go to a public library preferably one that doesn't have cameras."**

 

 _"yes sir,"_ I mock transforming and jumping in the air and flying invisibly to New York and looking around, after a while I notice a very ugly building. _"Um I hope they fired the architecture,"_ I think.

 

 **"Of what?"** Dick questions then I get a funny feeling in the back of my eyes like someone's looking through them, **"Yeah that's hideous and what's with the big A?"**

 

 _"Your kidding right that's Avenges Tower Earths mightiest heroes,"_ I tell him.

 

**"Yeah my Earths heroes are the Justice league different earth different heroes."**

 

 _"Oh, hey didn't you say you were a superhero?"_ I ask.

 

 **"Yes I am my adoptive father's Batman one of the founding members of the League. I'm a member of Young Justice a team of young heroes,"** he tells me sounding proud.

 

 _"Cool, I don't think my earth is ready for young heroes yet there still getting use to super villain attacks and enhanced people,"_ I tell him as I fly to a library transform and walk inside.

 

 **"Enhanced?"** he questions.

 

_"People with super powers people fall into two categories of powers here enhanced someone who's powers are manmade and inhuman, apparently an alien race experimented on humans when we were still figuring out fire so some humans have some DNA that when exposed to the right compound gives them powers the compound got released a couple years ago so the governments are scared."_

 

**"Lovely , meta's have been a reality on my earth for over 20 years hopefully your government will improve with time. Now hacking."**

 

I spend the next five hours on the computer making a believable background officially my name is Danielle Alice Jackson born march 25, 2005 in Vegas. A Mom who died six months ago and a background for her, her parents and her parents, parents I have no father on record and I am a run away from the foster system.

 

 _"I don't get it, why does my background need to be so detailed no one's gonna check past grandparents,"_ I moan to Dick exhausted.

 

 **"Call it Bat paranoia everything needs to look real and I still think you should have made a father,"** he tells me.

 

 _"No way it took me hours to make my fake Moms side of the family I'm not making a Dad and I don't get why I need this, I'm going to be living on the streets you don't need a background on the streets,"_ I tell him walking out of the library into the already dark city.

 

 **"Dani, you don't have to live on the streets I know you told Danny you want to travel and I know that's a lie,"** Dick says.

 

 _"Let me guess when I sent the memory I also sent emotions,"_ I guessed still not sure how this works.

 

**"Yep, Dani I'll be the first to admit the system isn't great but I got my Dad in the end who knows maybe you'll find some amazing parents and maybe you won't but it has to be better than the streets."**

 

I sigh, _"Yeah maybe you're right."_

 

 **"Of course I am I'm me. Hey look I've got a mission if you need to talk to someone just reach out with your mind someone will respond,"** he tells me.

 

_"Ok thanks Dick good luck on your mission."_

 

ooooooooo

 

After a quick and extremely cheap bite to eat I wonder around the city and in no time, it's 10:30 and I'm looking for somewhere to sleep.

 

I'm walking past an alley when I hear a woman scream from inside. Without thinking I run in her direction there is a guy with a gun, it looks like a mugging gone wrong the woman is on the ground shot in the stomach and the mugger running in my direction.

 

I run over to him cutting him off, I then grab the gun out of his hand and knock him out easily with it. I then grab the stolen purse and run over to the woman taking her phone out and calling for help I smile at her when she looks at me.

 

"You're going to be okay just stay awake" I tell her

 

"911, what's your emergency?" a man answers.

 

"A woman's been shot in an alley near (I DON'T KNOW AMERICAN CITIES) the guy who shot her is unconscious he might have a concussion."

 

"Ambulance and police are on their way keep pressure on her wound and try to keep her awake you're doing great," he tells me in a calming voice.

 

I put my hands on her wound and press down and get her to talk, she tells me about her job her dead husband and her nephew she keeps talking, until the paramedics arrive and take her away.

 

"You did a good thing tonight kid," the cop in charge tells me after he's taken my statement. "Where do you live I'll take you home," he continues.

 

"Um I don't have a home," I tell him honestly I guess if I'm gonna get in the system there's no time like the present.

 

"Street kid, ok then come on I'm taking you back to the station and we can call child services," he says gesturing for me to get in his car. After we hop in and are on our way he tries to make conversation badly. "So why were you on the streets?"

 

I snort he's not good at small talk. "My Mom die and the foster system sounds like it sucks," I tell him.

 

He winces, "Right sorry, well maybe you won't go in the system they got this new tech about a year ago runs your blood through the system so if you have any relatives that are in any US government database they get told and asked if they want custody and it can be done overnight."

 

"That's good," I tell him with a forced smile.

 

That's not good if their system says I'm related to Danny that would cause problems for him and what about me? Some of my blood is green that would definitely stand out.

 

 _"Is anyone online?"_ I asks hoping for some help.

 

"I am what's up little sis," Kat says casually.

 

 _"I'm on my way to a police station to be put in the foster system the cop said they're gonna run my blood that will be a problem considering half of it's green!"_ I tell her.

 

"Seriously? that is cool. Oh no worries you can borrow the color of my blood."

 

_"Huh what does that mean borrow the color of your blood that doesn't make any sense?"_

 

"It's one of our gifts as soul siblings we can lend each other abilities or aspects of ourselves for an hour but it exhausts both of us afterwards, example Dick is extremely paranoid one time when he was fighting he lost his mask he found something to cover the lower half of his face but not his eyes so he borrowed my eye color which btw is grey."

 

I smile. _"So I can borrow your blood and they won't find out about Danny."_

 

"Um no your DNA is not something you can change, changing the color of your blood easy, borrowing a power or a skill that's muscle memory little bit more tricky but doable changing your DNA even temporarily impossible," she tells me.

 

 _"Oh man, what am I going to do?!"_ I moan mentally getting out of the police car and walking into the station.

 

"I got it when you get a minute sneak away and call Danny he can help and don't worry about them finding out about you being a Halfa scans like these only look for relatives not mutations," she tells me then a funny feeling comes over my entire body probably my blood turning normal human colours.

 

"Okay wait here I'll get someone to test you," the cop says with a smile before walking away when he's gone I walk over to one of the pay phones on the wall and call Danny.

 

"Hello," he answers sleepily.

 

"Danny it's me I got caught by the cops there gonna out me in the system I already had a background made but their gonna run my blood thought the system and looking for relatives, I'm sorry Danny you're gonna have to find a way that they won't connect us," I babble into the phone.

 

"Hey don't worry I'll get Tucker to do something technical they won't connect us. What about you? Are you okay?" he says sounding more awake now.

 

"Yeah I'm fine, who knows maybe the system will be good for me."

 

"I'm glad to hear it and when you get an address tell me I'll send you some ghost weapons just in case and I want you to call me at least once a week."

 

I laugh, "Overprotective cousin alert."

 

"Hey nothing wrong with worrying about my favorite cousin oh what about your blood-"

 

"I got it covered. Look I gotta go bye," I cut him off seeing the cop come back.

 

"Come on, time for some test" he tells me leading me down a hallway.

 

ooooooooo

 

The next morning I'm woken up by the cop from last night knocking on the door of the room they let me sleep in.

 

"It's 8 :30 time to wake up," he tells me sleepily.

 

I get up put my shoes on.

 

"So they got the test back they found your father," he tells me I sit up straight.

 

"What that's not possible!!!" I practically yell.

 

"Look I don't know what your Mom told you about him but social services has already contacted his people, Mr. Stark has asked that his own lab run some test-"

 

I block him out, _"this isn't possible!"_

 

 **"Were going to have to teach you how not to think on the link when you don't want to aren't we,"** Eric monotones.

 

 _"Oh, sorry Eric,"_ I say.

 

 **"it's fine now what's not possible,"** he asks sounding a little curious.

 

_"Un well you see I'm a clone of a small time superhero and the cops ran my blood looking for relatives before they put me in the system Danny made sure they wouldn't find his family but for some reason there tests said Tony Stark is my Dad."_

 

** "I think I may know what happened. Dick has a teammate who is a clone of an alien hero apparently when they made Superboy they couldn't get his DNA to stabilize without adding some human. Maybe this Stark helped willingly and maybe the person that made you simply stole a hair after a meeting because it was convenient." **

 

_"Probably convenient thanks Eric."_

 

** "No problem now I have work to do and you have a new father to deal with." **

 

_"When are you not working?"_

 

 **"When I'm sleeping,"** he Monotones.

 

"Danielle are you listening to me," the cop asks.

 

"Um no, sorry I got distracted," I tell him.

 

He sighs, "It's alright, come on I'll buy you breakfast."

 

Breakfast is awkward with him just sitting there not trying to talk like last night just watching me.

 

"Man this looks awkward," someone behind me says casually, I turn around to look at him and see Tony Stark.

 

"Um Mr. Stark what are you doing here," I ask awkwardly.

 

"I went to the station to meet you but they said you were here for breakfast and call me Tony," he says looking at me like he's looking for similarities. Apparently finding them he sits down next to me, "Thanks for your help officer but leave. This is already gonna be super awkward don't need an audience," he says making a shooing motion with his hand.

 

The cop gets up and leaves that when I noticed everyone else is gone to.

 

"Look Mr. Sta- Tony it's awesome to meet you but why are you here? I'm sure you have better things to do than meet me," I tell him.

 

"Nope, your what's important," he says seriously.

 

"Tony, I know you're here cause you think you're my father-" I begin.

 

"No I am your Father I ran the test myself," he cuts in.

 

"No actually you're not I was grown in a lab in 12 weeks from non-human DNA, best guess I wasn't stable and Vlad had a meeting with you and used your DNA to try and stabilize me cause it was convenient. I'm not your daughter I'm a living weapon that escaped," I tell him not wanting to lie.

 

He looks surprised, "Seriously?"

 

I flash my eyes green, "Seriously."

 

"Okay then but you have enough of my DNA that you read as my daughter as far as I'm concerned you are and I standby the offer I was about to make, come live in the tower let's give this a try."

 

 **"Do it I told you sometime's you stumble on weird but good Dads,"** Dick tells me.

 

I jump a little, "Your tuned _into my ears aren't you? Don't do that you freaked me out!"_

 

He Cackled.

 

"Danielle are you okay," Tony Asks.

 

"Um yeah I heard a fly next to my ear," I lie.

 

**"A fly that's the best you could come up with?"**

 

_"shut up."_

 

Tony doesn't look convinced either.

 

"Alright, I'll come live with you and if it doesn't work out I'll go to boarding school or something," I tell half to change the subject and cause I do want to try.

 

He smiles getting up, "Awesome now let's go before the press shows up."

 

I follow him, "Can you just take me? Don't you have to sign for me or something?"

 

he snorts, "One you aren't a package and two probably but I'll get my assistant to take care of it."

 

ooooooooo

 

When we get outside we go to his awesome car and drive to Avengers Tower spending the whole drive taking about how I made my fake background I did lie to him though and tell him computer skills were programmed into me, cause I'm not sure he'd believe me if I told him about my soul siblings and it's one thing to tell him what I am but my siblings just seem more private.

 

 _"How long was it before you guys told your family's about the link"_ I ask while Tony says something

 

 **"A year and a half my parent die in front of me I wasn't sure if Bruce wanted me at all for a long time when I finally realized he wasn't gonna send me back into the system I told him and Alfred, no one else though this is our secret,"** Dick answers.

 

On the outside I'm laughing with Tony but on the inside I having another conversation

 

_ "When I was a child my planet was destroyed so when I got to earth and started hearing Eric's and later Kats voice in my head I thought I was going crazy. It wasn't until Dick joined the link five years ago and asks a magic user his Dad knows, we realize we weren't crazy but I've only told my adoptive sister Alex." _

 

** "I haven't told anyone I started hearing Kara after the first time Dad beat me, I don't have anyone to tell." **

 

"I started hearing those two after the car crash that killed my parents I've only told my foster brother and that was only last year."

 

_"I'm sorry. So when Dick said the link opened after bad things happen?"_

 

_ "Childhood trauma, apparently it can affect your brain releases some kind of chemical that opens the link." _

 

"Hello, Earth to Dani!" I blink realizing were here are Tony is talking to me.

 

"Sorry I was in my own world," I tell him getting out of the car and following him to an elevator.

 

_"Thanks for telling me guys."_

 

 _"No problem now spend some time with your Dad,"_ Kara tells me.

 

"So the team doesn't actually live here anymore but Vision, Spidey and War Machine stop by all the time," he tells me.

 

"Okay what about umm Pepper I think I read somewhere you were dating her," I ask.

 

"No we broke up she won't be coming by," he says sounding pained.

 

"Oh sorry."

 

"Yeah anyway Friday is the AI that runs the building if you need anything ask her," he tells me as I follow him to a room. "This is your room you can decorate it anyway you want."

 

I look around the room the walls are sky blue with silver patterns, a king bed against a wall which is just windows. A desk, bathroom and large closet. I turn around and notice a second floor, not bothering with the stairs I fly straight up and look and the TV zone.

 

"Hey! You didn't say you could fly!" Tony protest from the ground.

 

I do circles around his head in response, "What did you think my only power was making my eyes glow?"

 

"Point, so what can you do?"

 

"Energy blasts, energy shields, flight, invisibility, intangibility, strength and super speed, overshadowing I can take over a person's body, tech and go in their dreams and Duplication but I'm still working on that one and should develop ice powers and a sonic scream within the next two years"

 

"That's a lot of powers for a not-12 year old" he tells me.

 

"I told you Tony I was made as a living weapon."

 

"Right so computers on the desk order anything you want for your room and when you're done we can hang out in my lab."

 

I smile, "Thanks Tony oh and here it's got everything about the project that made me and what I am so you don't have to go hacking looking for it," I tell him handing over the USB.

 

"Thanks kid and don't worry about money just get what you want," with that he leaves my new room.

 

I go online and order books, DVD's, clothes and a phone when I surface from the internet I realize it only been two hours so I take a shower and change into some too big sweats, "Friday when's my stuff gonna getting here?" I ask.

 

"This afternoon boss lady."

 

"Thanks Friday, is Tony ready for me? I was gonna go to his lab."

 

"Sorry, he's obsessing over the info you gave him and is currently unaware of the world. It could last hours or days depending on how interesting the info is."

 

"That's okay I'll just… meditate," I lie getting to a meditation position and closing my eyes.

 

I spend the next six hours in the link learning how it works and how to do things like changing chat and looking through others eyes and how to lend an ability and talking with my siblings.

 

"Boss lady your stuff is here," Friday calls me out of a story Dick is telling about his team.

_"My new stuff is here I'll talk with you later."_

 

**"No worries be turbed little sis and have fun."**

 

I walk to the elevator to get my stuff when the doors open I see my stuff and a man with some kind of robot leg things.

 

"Who are you?" he asks surprised.

 

That's when it clicks who he is James 'Rhodey' Rhodes Tony's best friend.

 

"Dani with an I, Tony's daughter if you're looking for him he's on a science binge in his lab," I tell him casually grabbing my boxes.

 

"What! Tony didn't- he doesn't have" he mutters surprised.

 

"We only found out this morning," I say trying to balance everything as I walk to my room.

 

"Wait he only meet you this morning and he's hiding in his lab?" he asks sounding angry.

 

"Yeah well I gave him the info on experiment XD-014 AKA me he's curious about how I was created," I tell him casually floating to keep a hold of everything. He's Tony's best friend and an Avenger I think he can keep a secret.

 

"Right, I'm gonna talk to Tony," He tells me walking back to the elevator.

 

An hour later Tony and Rhodey are standing at my door everything's unpacked and I'm just sitting at my desk programing my new phone wearing a pair of jeans and an Spiderman T-shirt.

 

"Hey Tony did Rhodey pull you out of your lab," I greet.

 

"Yeah he did. Look sorry about earlier, I get stuck in my science," he tells me.

 

I just smile, "Hey I know who you are Tony, science binges are just part of the deal but saying that, I do expect you to try and spend time with me. So how about Friday nights are movie night and on Sundays you teach me mechanical stuff."

 

He smiles back, "Sounds good to me, oh and look at that it's Friday I'll order the pizza you pick the movie."

 

"Perfect Dick's been telling me to watch Star Wars since he found out I haven't seen them," I tell him and humming the theme in my head for the last five hours.

 

"Who's Dick?" Tony asks while typing on his phone.

 

"Um a friend of mine."

 

"Cool, hey Rhodey you gonna join us?" Tony offers.

 

Rhodey shakes his head and walks away, "I'm good man spent some time with your daughter."

 

Tony smiles at me, "Yes I'm unsupervised! I wonder what chaos we can cause In I don't know 12 hours before the next sitter arrives."

 

"Nope, no chaos you promised me Star Wars. Friday where do we watch movies here?"

 

"Get in the elevator I'll take you up," the AI responds.

 

I pick Tony up and carry him to the elevator laughing as he complains the whole way.

 

ooooooooo

 

It's been three months since Tony took me in and it's been really good Tony managed to keep me out of the media's attention so the only people who know about me are Rhodey, Vision, Happy, Peter Parker and any law people who were involved. And I am attending Peter's school so Da-Tony as he puts it 'can keep an eye on his two favorite underage people'. And I've gotten really close with my soul siblings even Eric though he denies it.

 

I'm broken from my train of thought when my alarm goes off telling me it's bedtime with a sigh I get up get into my Ironman pj's and go down to Da-Tony's lab to say good night. Something I started doing months ago.

 

When I get down there I hear talking, "-Sorry you feel that way Tony but the accords were a bad idea from the beginning I'm not sure if you even read them they're making Inhuman's and enhanced people register and wear monitor bracelets that's not something I can support."

 

"Okay so I didn't read before I signed I thought it was just about the team." Tony replies

 

"Register? Tony why didn't you tell me?" I question before I can stop myself both Tony and his guest who I now recognize as Steve Rogers.

 

"Dani, what are you- oh bedtime right," Tony mutter awkwardly.

 

"Da-Tony," I begin getting his attention. "Do I have to be registered like a pet?"

 

"Technically yes but you're not, when you register they get control of you they can send you on missions your too young for missions," he says in a fatherly tone.

 

"Tony who is this?" Steve asks.

 

"Dani meet Steve, Steve meet my daughter Danielle," Tony introduces.

 

Steve hiding his surprise puts out a hand, "Nice to meet you Dani."

 

I shake his hand, "it's nice to meet you too Capsicle not to be rude but why are you here, I thought you and Tony had a falling out."

 

"We did but we've been trying to put things right, I came today because Tony wanted to talk in person," he tells me.

 

"Yep that's right so why didn't you bring your boyfriend? I owe him an apology to… and a new arm," Tony asks.

 

"Bucky put himself in cryo-stasis until we can remove the programming in his head," Steve says sadly.

 

Da-Tony nods, "It's probably for the best."

 

"Wait, who's Bucky and why do you owe him an arm?" I question.

 

"He's an old friend of Steve's Hydra captured in WW2 brainwashed him, gave him a robot arm and made him their assassin, he killed my parents over 20 years ago when I found out… I didn't react well." Tony tells me looking sorry.

 

"So you ripped his arm off? Tony you knew he was brainwashed and you did that! For the last three months, you have been telling me I wasn't responsible for what I did when Vlad was in control and you do this to someone who had it million times worse!" I yell angry before flying intangible straight up through 30 floors to my room.

 

ooooooooo

 

 **"Dani are you okay?"** Dick asks.

 

 _"You were listening again I hate it when you do that"_ I tell him.

 

 **"That wasn't an answer"** he says in a sing-song 'voice'.

 

_"I'm okay I just overreacted."_

 

 **"Sure. Hey come look though my eyes, Wally's being an idiot,"** he suggests obviously trying to distract me.

 

 _"Okay just give me a minute I'm still working on this,"_ I tell him remembering the last time I tried with Kara and wound up with Dick.

 

I concentrate on what I want to do until I feel the familiar feeling in my eyes and ears. But when I look I know I'm not looking through Dick but Eric.

 

"Where are the resistance hiding," Eric's voice growls to a man in front of him.

 

"I'll never tell you, you might as well kill me," the man growls back.

 

"Very well," Eric says grabbing him by the neck and easily snapping it. "Bring out the next one," he Calls calmly to a minion.

 

Freaked out I break the connection and fall to the ground in my room "Oh my god," I whisper getting up and sitting on my bed I quickly call everyone but Eric to a chat. _"Guys I tried to connect with Dick and accidentally connected with Eric and I saw something."_

 

_ "Dani calm down Eric's in his 30s when people are older they do-" _

 

" _Yuck no, I'm not talking about that!"_ I cut Kara off then and send the memory.

 

The link is filled with shouts of horror.

 

"No way Eric wouldn't do that he doesn't even have powers," Kat protested.

 

 **"There's a way he could though he has yours,"** Dick tells us sounding broken.

 

 _"What do you mean Dick?"_ Kara asks trying to sound calm.

 

**"When we lend our skills and powers they go through the link and some of their essence remains Dad and I have hundreds of backup plans for any situation one of them involves the link if I got a piece of tech we designed put in my head I would have full access to your powers and skills and it wouldn't affect any of you."**

 

_"What! But when we lend a power we lose it how can he be using them without us noticing?"_

 

**"Simply put he's copied them."**

 

_ "We have to stop him there aren't any powered people on his world except for him now. Cisco gave me a device to make inter-dimensional breeches. I can track which Earth he's on through the link." _

 

_"Good you can pick me up."_

 

**"Me too."**

 

"I may not be a super hero but I'm coming too."

 

_ "There's no talking any of you out of this is there." _

 

"Nope."

 

_"No way."_

 

**"he's our brother our responsibility."**

 

_ "Fine be ready I'll been there soon." _

 

Getting up I fly back down to the lab to get my new battle suit I fly straight past Tony and Steve to the suit it's a full body skin-tight black white and green suit with the Phantom emblem on the front. Going into the bathroom I quickly get out of my pajamas and into the suit once I'm changed I go back into the lab and start grabbing weapons.

 

"Dani what are you doing," Tony asks.

 

"A friend of mine betrayed me and the rest of our group and copied our powers we're going to deal with him," I tell him some of my anger slipping into my voice.

 

"What? Dani if this man has your powers and others you can't stop him let the Avenges handle this," Steve tells me.

 

It's that moment the breach opens and Kara and Kat step though they look just like I imagined they would Kara with blonde hair and blue eyes and Kat with caramel skin grey eyes and rainbow colored hair both looking ready for a fight.

 

"Sorry Captain but the Avenges don't deal with other worlds," I tell him before I turn to Tony, "Ton-Dad I'm sorry but I gotta do this, I promise I'll explain when we get back and I'm sorry about before."

 

"You don't need to apologize and I can't stop you from going but be careful?" he asks hugging me.

 

"I will," I promise before following Kara and Kat through the breach to earth 16.

 

When we step out we sea Dick talking to a bunch of brightly colored spandex. Dick or Robin I suppose is in a black red and yellow costume with a mask and utility belt.

 

"Robin you ready to go?" I ask.

 

"Yeah, bye guys," he waves to his team before following us.

 

When we come out of the breach we're alone in the court yard of a castle.

 

 _"Robin, Phantom disappear gather information. Kat stay with me,"_ Supergirl orders in a blink Robin has vanished and I've gone invisible and flown away.

 

Half an hour later Supergirl speaks again, _"What have you got?"_

 

**"I count 96 guard's around the promoter 36 patrolling the grounds, 104 in the break rooms Eric's in the centre of the castle torturing resistance members."**

 

"According to the internet he's taken over the whole world most of his men work out of fear if we take him down there won't be much of a fight from them."

 

 _"He took over five years ago shortly after he found out it was real,"_ I report.

 

_ "Okay, Robin you carry knockout gas with you right? Enough for all the guards?" _

 

**"Of course."**

 

_ "Okay Robin come get Kat, teach her how to use the gas and take out the guards. Phantom meet me in the centre of the castle." _

 

Within a few minutes Supergirl and I are breaking down the door to Eric's torture room.

 

"Who dares- Kara? Dani? What are you doing here how did you even find out of course the new bee you looked through my eyes" he says angrily, I take in his appearance Brown hair and evil brown eyes.

 

"Eric please just surrender we don't want to fight you, your our brother but we will if we have to," Kara says determined.

 

"Surrender why would I surrender I have all of your powers Dicks acrobatic and fighting skills you can't beat me."

 

As if to prove a point he blast both of us with heat vision beginning the fight.

 

We exchange energy blasts and super-punches flying around destroying the room but every time we try and hit him he dodges us with Dick's acrobatic abilities.

 

 _"This is impossible how are we supposed to take down someone we can't hit,"_ Kara thinks angrily getting hit with another energy blast.

 

**"Dani use your ghostly wail!"**

 

 _"Dick I don't have a wail yet!"_ I tell him dodging a fist.

 

**"Neither did Danny until he tried!"**

 

It's worth a shot going into the corner of the room I take a deep breath and scream somewhere along the way the scream turns into a wail tearing down building and blasting everyone though walls. Exhausted I fall to the ground just before I fall unconscious I see Dick sneak up behind Eric and cuff him.

 

(I'm sorry I'm not very good at writing fight scenes yet.)

 

When I wake up there's a light above my head and beeping, "Hey sleepyhead you got pretty banged up I took you back to my earth for help," Kara tells me I tried to thank her but my throat hurts too much.

 

_"Thanks sis what's gonna happen to Eric?"_

 

 _"Were going to keep him as a prison on this earth but we can't keep him out of the link,"_ She tells me.

 

** "No you can't and I swear I'm going to make the rest of your days miserable until I escape and kill you all" **

 

I change chat rooms, _"So were going to have a evil voice in the back of our minds for the rest of his life?"_

 

**"Pretty much."**

 

_ "Dani your Dad is probably worried I'm going to bring you home Okay?" _

 

_"Alright but what about Dick and Kat?"_

 

"Were already home."

 

 _"Okay, looks like it's time for me to go home too,"_ I tell them climbing out of bed and following Kara out the door.

 

**ONE-SHOT**


End file.
